Summer Nights
by brattax23
Summary: Remy remembers hot summer nights. RemyBelle, RemyRogue. Short sap-n-crap written in an hour. But Please review anyways!


Title: Summer Nights

Author: Monica

Rating: PG (but only 'cause I don't like G)

Summary: Remy remembers hot summer nights. This is sap-n-crap written in an hour. But please review anyway.

            He watched the curl of smoke as it curled toward the sky, undulating to a silent song. The night was hot; reminded him of the Bayou. The sticky sweetness of the air as it clung to your body until it felt like you had to wade through it. Remy sat on the edge of the roof, bare feet dangling off the ledge. Homesickness engulfed him as he yearned for the smell of spice, swamp and sweat.

                                                            -----

            "Remy! It's t'ree in de morning!" Belle hissed out her window at her Romeo hanging off the trellis. 

            "Come swim wit' me, Belle! I can' sleep in dis heat." His red eyes shone in the darkness. His grin taunted and pleaded with her at the same time.

            "Ohh…" She smiled and climbed out her window, her tank top plastered against her skin and her hair sticking to the back of her neck. Remy thought she had never been more beautiful.

            He jumped to the ground, footfalls as soft as a cat's, and helped her to the ground. They clasped hands and ran to the lake, into the lake without pause. 

            "Remy, it's too dangerous for y' t' be comin' over in de night!" Belle said, trying to be serious. It was hard, though, with the cool water moving around her. She ducked under the water and laughed as the cold hit her system.

            "Nah. Anyway, how else am I gon kiss y', wit' all your relatives hangin' around?" He pulled her close and gently kissed her neck, her ear, her lips. Remy concentrated on getting the purr from the back of Belle's throat. 

            The heat of the air was washed away as the heat of young lovers radiated from the water.

                                                            -----

            He watched the stars shine in the clear sky. Remy didn't know anything about astrology or the signs, but he knew he was looking at magic. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail with the band around his wrist and lay back against the smooth, cool tile. It was too hot to sleep. It was too pretty to miss. It was too quiet to move.

                                                            -----

            "Let me tell ya a story about de sky," Jean-Luc said, motioning Remy to sit beside him on the porch. The young boy moved eagerly closer to his new pere and listened obediently.

            "The sky is a map to all the fortunes in the world. Whenever you look up and see the stars, know that something precious is around you. There's a star for you, Remy, and a star for Henri, and a star for…" 

Jean Luc told his the legends his papa had told him throughout the summer nights. Remy would lean against his papa's knee and stare up into the sky in wonder as another adventure was laid upon his ears.

            He heard about crazy Uncle Paul, who would play connect the dots on the water with the stars, and old Aunt Ellie who would disappear on the full moon. He heard about the tales of war and love, tales of sadness and hope.

            Remy fell asleep every night on the porch, the stars and the moon in his eyes until the end.

                                                            -----

He heard a rustling behind him. Remy didn't have to turn to see who it was.

"Hi, chere," he said, sitting up to let her get closer.

Rogue smiled and handed him a cold glass. "Thought ya might like some ice tea. Something about tonight…"

"Reminds y' of home?" Remy asked softly. He took the glass and drank deep. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nod slowly.

"Yeah. I didn't know quite what it was, but you're right. It's like home." She smelled like jasmine. Her long locks were tied back and she wore simple cutoffs. Still, Remy couldn't tear his eyes away. Must be the stars.

Rogue studied the cut of his jaw, the line of his neck. She stared into his eyes and was caught by the light reflected in the crimson darkness. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck.

Remy stood up and pulled Rogue to her feet.

"Let's go swimming."

A/N: by the way, anyone who cares about FTTB or Convergence, I will update soon. Maybe within 2 weeks. Please review!


End file.
